


don’t you know that i love you

by sp1deyson



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, but it doesn’t really rhyme, but it was meant to be parkner, could be read as no fandom, i tried to make it not angsty, left vague, more like snippets of moments, poetry?, so not really, this is happy? i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1deyson/pseuds/sp1deyson
Summary: you are my love,my only one,the first,the last,i love you,
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	don’t you know that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! yes i have made something for the first time in the fandom wow. this was supposed to be happy but i think it’s more neutral. also i’m sorry this kinda seems like gabby hanna esq poetry and that’s a no no but it’s just not really a rhyme half the time.

you smile when i bring you skittles,  
when you laugh you cry a little,

your eyes light up like christmas  
when you see your sister,  
i love what you do mister,

you are my love,  
my only one,

the first,  
the last,  
i love you,

and when the weeks have passed,  
even if you’re far,

i’ll make sure you know that you are  
still my love,  
the only one.  
my first, and last. 

you are the one i love. 

i know what tea you like,  
your order for late nights,  
the way you do your hair,

sometimes you seem so distant  
like i’m just nonexistent

but hey, at least your consistent

but i know why you act that way  
because tennessee didn’t like what you say  
and made you think you shouldn’t be gay  
that one day, a boy would lead you astray 

and maybe that’s what i did  
but i don’t regret it one bit  
and you wouldn’t admit  
you wanted it

but now we know that’s not true  
because you could have  
bid me ado 

but here we are,  
near and far  
we stay true

because i love you,  
and i know you love me too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving me 25 seconds i am v glad. might? update? if i ever write more poetry/snippety stuff i’ll add it here :)  
> have a good day cucciolos  
> \- j


End file.
